


Genghis Khan

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video), Goldfinger (1964), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is the Villan, Erik is a James Bond Character, Evil Plans, Friendship/Love, Jalousy, James Bond Character, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Song Based, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik as a James Bond character, Evil Charles, all based on a prompt based on a music video based on a movie.</p><p>Erik Lensherr is the best spy the world has seen but...an old nemesis returns just to find out it's someone that he can't live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> So making a fic out of a request of Miike Snow's video that is based on James Bond Goldfinger isent easy...but here it is.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Someone please do something based on this music video!! You could go with traditional story-based villain Erik and hero Charles, or with the looks-based assignment of Erik as a sexy James bond and Charles as a bald cutie in blue.
> 
> You could go with a super fluffy response, or maybe a sexy one-- or even an angsty one!  
> Prompt URL (if prompt is located somewhere else, or to link to artwork): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_SlAzsXa7E

The man fought against his bindings; he knew they were tightly secure, well-knotted, and that there was no way he could get free of them. Yet, he still tried…if not it would ensure his doom. Sweat pooled all over his skin, his shirt clinging to his chest. The lights suddenly turned on and he saw that he was on a table...and a laser was pointing to his chest. Then he heard a familiar voice:

"Mister Lensherr…oh, I'm sorry-I didn't realize you in such a...compromising situation," the voice said, chuckling. He could feel that the source of the voice was moving towards him. "Well Mr. Lensherr…we can say that you have lived a long life…or a full one. I must say, you've had...quite the adventure, in the past ten years alone. You had a lot of sex with wonderful and gorgeous women, shall we count: Emma Frost, now she was beautiful, quite the gem; Raven Darkhölme, fiery, that one; oh, and not to forget Moira MacTaggart and Betsy Braddock, and all of them in one single week? You are every man's hero. You even took Mister Bond’s number… and made him 006, isn’t that impressive? But, unfortunately for you, Mr. Lensherr, you are also my enemy." the man was in full view of him and he could recognize him now.

"Charles? Not you…you're supposed to be good! We grew up together, we played together, we danced together, we even had the same a girlfriend! Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is what I do, Erik! I destroy cities, I eliminate my enemies; I plan to make MI6 the downfall of the United Kingdom."

"You can't do this Charles; you are good...you are kind."

"Don’t act like you care, you left and you did it without me. You abandoned me."

"I didn’t want to! I was pursuing my dream of becoming a spy; don’t you remember that was my favorite game when we were children, didn’t I warn you that some say you might never see me again, and that it wasn’t because I didn’t want to be with you? Didn’t I? The best spies have to shelter their loved ones by not letting them know where they are or where they go…I did it to protect you."

"Don’t lie to me!"

"I am not lying Charles, I did it to protect you."

"You don’t know what is like to look for your own friend, just to find out he was living five miles away from you and didn’t even bother to say a thing for ten fucking years."

"I was near enough to protect you; I used to check on you, I left you cologne on your birthday…you are wearing one of them right now...it smells good on you."

"I didn’t want cologne, Erik, I wanted you."

"You keep acting like I'm the only one in the wrong. Well, how does this feel, Charles? How do you think it would feel to have the person you tried to protect be the person that has been trying to kill you the last 6 years? It hurts, Charles."

"You were the cat and now you are the mouse."

"I know there's no form and no labels to put on to this thing we are doing, chasing after each other like we always seem to do, but don’t you feel like this is getting old, Charles? And I don't have the right to ask what you do or where you go, but it's painful to think someone's in your bed-"

"I did love you, you just let me go. I didn’t want you to let me go. But I know you lie-I have seen you with so many women, and there you are, saying that it pains you to think someone is in my bed! That’s the dirtiest trick ever. You don’t know, but I saw you with Miss Frost. I saw you with all of them. You don’t know how it makes me feel when I see you with some girl; to just fuck her and leave, like she's nothing, all the while you're forgetting what we had and it's-it's-" Charles paused, swallowing hard and glaring at the floor, "I don't want you to be with anybody else but me!" Charles roared, leaning to Erik.

Erik silenced, he could hear that Charles was truly upset by all that times he had had a woman in his bed; he now knew that Charles wanted to be in their place…but what the other man didn’t know was that those girls never held his heart like Charles did. "True Charles, but I never loved them, any of those girls, like I loved you."

"Shut up, 007!" Charles was fighting against himself and tried to push the button that would kill Erik indefinitely but he opted, after fighting himself, to set him free. "Run and don't come back."

Erik was heading towards the exit, the world needed to be safe and he was going to make it a better place and Charles was beyond saving, but before he reached that door he couldn't help but look back, he needed to see Charles…at least one more time. If he did that he was going to get killed by his enemies that were inside this building, but he had to look, so he turned his head and saw as Charles fell on the floor with a cry. He couldn’t help himself, and decided to run to the brunet and held him in his arms. "You know Charles, I don't want you to be with anybody else but me, either."

Charles smiled up at him, his eyes watering. 

"I have a little family…the family I wanted to have with you. I have a little girl named Lorna and a little boy named David...it’s funny you know, 'cause their surnames are all Lensherr."

Erik widened his eyes at the sound of his name. "Then well that will be my family from now on. No more running Charles, I am all yours now…I will only make love to you."

"Promise?" Charles looked at him with his baby big blue eyes as Erik dried a tear from his cheeks.

"I promise." Erik said kissing him on the lips


End file.
